Seven Kin: Purposes of Magic
by The German City
Summary: The reasons why Ultear's fellow Seven Kin of Purgatory learned their types of magic. I'll be going in the order in which they were defeated. Review Plz
1. Zancrow

Zancrow

Zancrow hadn't told anyone about it, but his family had died in a fire when he was very young. So young in fact, that watching their house burn right in front of him was his earliest memory. He had been traumatized by the event, developing pyrophobia soon afterwards, shying away from any flame he saw, even if it was from a mere candle.

He had become an orphan of course, and ended up in the town orphanage, living amongst other morose children like himself. He had eventually been adopted by a kind woman with an even kinder daughter, both of whom he had considered "very pretty." When he began living with them, they revealed that they were part of a religion which worshipped gods, and invited him to join them so that those same gods could prevent anything like what happened to him then from happening again.

For a few months, he lived a good life with them. That is, until a gang of magic bandits attacked the town they were living in. He had been a bit aways from the town, gazing up at the afternoon sky, when he began to smell smoke off in the distance. He had looked around to see that the smoke was coming from the direction of the village. Silently praying that it wouldn't be what he thought it was, he ran back toward the village... and saw that his prayers had been spat upon.

The town was aflame, and there were several corpses littering the streets as well. A scene out of Hell to Zancrow, who had witnessed his family being burned alive in their own home. He fiercely denied what he saw in front of him, but it was still there, no matter how much he tried not to believe it. He looked towards the house he lived in, only to see it had already been destroyed, and in the wreckage, he saw the corpses of the two females he was closest to.

Zancrow looked away from the sight, and he saw the bandits. They were on another hill, overlooking what they had accomplished, looking very damn proud of themselves. Zancrow then became embroiled in anger. Anger at both the bandits and the gods. The bandits for destroying what he held close, and the gods for not protecting those close to him. Zancrow ran at the bandits, the air around him beginning to get hotter as he closed the distance between himself and them. When he finally reached them, fire blazed out of nowhere, consuming anything that he unconsciously commanded it to. He destroyed the bandit gang completely, leaving nothing but ashes and charred bones. Zancrow then passed out.

It was night when Zancrow awoke once more, the stars shining brightly. Initially, he became panicked that his foster mother and sister were worried about him, then he smelled the lingering scent of smoke in the air and remembered everything that had happened, including his newfound ability to use Fire Magic. Zancrow cursed the gods for not protecting his family, and for cursing him with the power to use fire, the very thing that had robbed him of his family in the first place. He decided right then and there that he would kill the gods, no matter what. It was also the moment that he began to slowly lose his sanity.

It wasn't long until Zancrow met Hades, and subsequently joined Grimoire Heart. It was in that same guild that Zancrow discovered the existence of God Slayer Magic. Naturally, Zancrow immediately decided to learn Flame God Slayer Magic, so that he could never have to fear another flame ever again. And when Grimoire Heart reached the Ultimate World of Magic, Zancrow would be strong enough to finally kill the gods and exact his vengeance upon them.

**Fairy Tail belongs to the brilliant Hiro Mashima and not myself.**


	2. Zoldeo

Zoldeo

Everything happened with a reason, so when Zoldeo had possessed Capricorn's body, his lust for power hadn't just sprung up out of nowhere. Nay, it had come from his fascination with Celestial Spirit Magic.

The power to summon a familiar to your aid had been one of the most incredible things to Zoldeo. In fact, he began to desire the power to summon more than just some tacky-looking Celestial Spirits. Even before Layla had retired and entrusted him with Capricorn, Zoldeo had been searching for a way to go beyond summoning mere Celestial Spirits and start summoning humans instead.

Zoldeo knew that the amount of magic in the world was nearly infinite, and that there must be a type that allowed him the power that he was looking for, and he eventually found it. The Lost Magic known as Human Subordination. It was the perfect magic for Zoldeo's tastes, and as he had desired, he learned the magic and gained the power to bend any human to his will.

Then Capricorn had to go and spoil his fun by trying to "advise" him. But Zoldeo would have none of it however, and still on his high from obtaining a powerful magic, Zoldeo tried to impose his will on Capricorn only for him to possess the goat spirit instead.

In retrospect, it had been quite foolish to try and use a magic meant to subdue humans to try and subdue something that wasn't human at all. He was now forever stuck with the body of a goat instead of his own. But Zoldeo didn't care about that. He would find a way to gain a human body through any means possible, even if it took forever.

He had quickly set to work, trying to find a way to rid himself of Capricorn's body and regain a human one, all the while using the name Caprico. Along the way, he kidnapped and subjugated several prominent figures with his magic, turning them into his pawns. He even took two mages, Yomazu and Kawazu, under his proverbial wing, making them his disciples.

He searched far and wide for years, falling more and more into despair as he began to come to believe that maybe he would never be able to regain a human form. Even amidst his self-pity, he found his situation strangely ironic. He had become a Celestial Spirit with the power to summon human familiars. A reverse Celestial Spirit Mage so to speak.

Just as he was about to end his quest and quite possibly his life along with it, Hades appeared before him. It was like Zoldeo was looking at the devil when he met him. He was dark and powerful, the two things that made Zoldeo want to crawl in a hole and never come out again. Hades then invited him into his guild, Grimoire Heart, to become one of his Seven Kin. Zoldeo questioned as to why he should join, and was given a good answer: he would be able to regain his human body once again when they reached the Ultimate World of Magic.

That was all the reason that Zoldeo had needed to join. And so he did, becoming one of the dark guild's strongest members. He knew that once Grimoire Heart reached the Ultimate World of Magic, he would be free of that goat's body forever.


	3. Kain Hikaru

Kain Hikaru

Kain had once been a slave, being forced to toil for an underworld boss who would kill his own subordinates purely out of whim. It was a no-brainer to know that Kain had forced around his entire life, doing what someone else wanted him to do instead of doing what he wanted to do.

His treatment had also been harsher than everyone else's, being a favorite punching bag of the guards because he made one small mistake, whether it be breaking something due to his large and clumsy frame, or simply speaking out of turn. The master had even taken it upon himself to personally deride poor Kain whenever he was around, calling him a fat, worthless, waste of flesh and such whenever possible. Needless to say, Kain was in a living hell.

The first time that Kain discovered he was physically more durable than the others was when one of the other slaves had punched him because he was being annoying, only for that slave to draw his injured hand back, and for Kain to be completely unharmed, barely having felt the blow at all. At first, he had wondered why this had happened. Then he realized just how tough his body had become. With this, Kain saw his chance of escape.

He hadn't made any complicated plans or anything like that. He had just decided to wing it when he escaped by making a break for the exit and knocking down any guards who got in his way, and he had done exactly that. They had tried to stop him from escaping, but he was too tough for them. He was so close to freedom when the master had appeared and used his magic on him.

Unfortunately for Kain, the magic that was used wasn't some kind of blast that he could easily withstand. It was a form of magic known as Puppet Master Magic, where the caster utilized magic strings to manipulate whatever they saw fit, and Kain had been nothing more than a mere marionette to the master.

Kain had expected death for his escape attempt, but instead, the master had commended him for his incredible strength and durability and had decided to turn him into his personal fighter so he could keep a closer eye on the overweight boy.

Kain's freedom had been snatched away from him once more. Even worse, he was now nothing more than the master's puppet. When he was told to do something, Kain had to do it. Otherwise the master would use his magic and force him to do it. And Kain just hated the feeling of that magic being used on him.

Kain felt even more trapped than ever because now his every single action was being dictated by another person. It only got worse when Kain learned he could use magic. He was simply doing as he was told when the texture of the wall he touched suddenly turned from stone to metal. The master had, of course, been there when it had happened, and decided to make Kain do more difficult tasks.

Kain was now starting to believe that he would never escape from the master's iron grip, and that he was doomed to a life of being controlled. The master was even becoming more aggressive with Kain, using his magic on the fat mage whenever possible.

However, all of that changed one day. The master was forcing Kain around as usual, when suddenly, an imposing figure confronted the master, introducing himself as Hades. The master arrogantly demanded his reason for confronting him, to which Hades responded that he had come for Kain. The master simply laughed and said, "Over my dead body!"

The master proceeded to attach his strings to Kain's body and manipulate him to attack Hades, who simply tch'd and vanished in a flash, severing the strings and killing the master with little effort. This display of power had stunned Kain, who could only stare at the man who had given him freedom with ridiculous ease.

When Hades had extended his invitation to Kain, he had accepted with some hesitation, wondering if Hades would control him like his master had. The only thing Hades wanted from him was to become one of his strongest mages in a dark guild he was forming by learning a form of Lost Magic.

Kain had chosen Ushi no Koku Mairi as the magic type he would learn, so that he could be the one in control instead of the other way around. He also strived for the Ultimate World of Magic so that he could repay back his debt to Hades, the man who freed him.


	4. Meredy

Meredy

It had come from something that Meredy once heard Ultear say, something about being able to convey one's exact feelings to another. It hadn't made much sense to her back then, but then again, she was just a child so not much else had made sense either.

She had asked the others what she had meant, and was told that Ultear had meant that for the only way for people to understand one another would be to have them know the exact emotions of others, which was impossible, most of the guild had chuckled off. But Hades had said that it wasn't impossible, and that there was a type of Lost Magic that allowed you to do exactly that called Maguilty Sense.

This had interested Meredy greatly and she had asked if she could learn this type of magic. Hades approved and pretty soon, she was being instructed how to use magic that targeted one's sense of touch.

When Meredy learned that Ultear intended to travel back in time to prevent her horrible past, she realized that she would never get saved by Ultear either. It was then that Meredy decided that if she couldn't be saved by Ultear, she would make sure that she would never forget about her. When they reached the Ultimate World of Magic, Meredy would cast a spell of connection on Ultear so powerful that no matter how hard she tried, Ultear would never be able to forget about Meredy, and when her home was destroyed again, Ultear would come find and save her all over again.

**Sorry that this one's so short, but I didn't really have much to go on with Meredy's past having been explained in more detail than the rest of the Seven Kin.**


	5. Azuma

Azuma

Azuma had always been fascinated by trees. Practically everything about the huge plants amazed him. Their height, longevity, and especially their great strength. It was no surprise since he was being raised in a small enigmatic cult that worshipped nature itself.

For as long as he could remember, Azuma knew that trees, being the most prevalent form of Mother Nature, were the holiest of things to the cultists. They even had a stone shrine with a small bonsai tree to properly give thanks to them. And of course, anyone who dared to trespass and possibly harm the trees in their forest was to be sacrificed and have their corpse buried at the foot of the great ancient tree in the center of the forest to keep it alive.

Everything in life was great for the young Azuma, until the day that a group of guild mages came to their cavern to destroy their cult. From what Azuma had heard, they had been sent there to track down the source of disappearances of travelers in the forest. The mages had found the cult and had decided to destroy it, since they had started to attack and kill anyone they laid eyes on when they entered the cavern.

Everyone had tried to fight back, since a small number of the cultists could use Plant Magic. But in the end, it all turned out to be in vain, as the guild mages managed to defeat every single member of the cult. Azuma tried to fight, but since he was only a child, he could do nothing more than throw ineffective punches at them. He then resorted to screaming at them, calling them infidels and insulting them for not understanding nature's true worth.

The guild mages could have stopped at just defeating the cult and turning them in, but no. They had to go further by destroying both the stone shrine and the ancient tree just to spite the cult.

After that, Azuma began traveling and eventually learned of the evils of humanity and how they treated nature with total disrespect. He tried to make a speech about nature's worth a few times in some towns, but was met with the same results every time. Getting completely ignored, or someone throwing a fruit at him, telling him to "shut his yap."

Their behavior appalled poor Azuma, and he soon swore that he would somehow get humanity to respect nature the way it ought to be respected. He searched for that way, and that's how he came across Hades. He had simply appeared before Azuma in all his dark glory, requesting that Azuma join his guild and in return, Hades would grant him one wish.

Azuma had, of course, wished for humanity to respect nature and, when others would have simply said that it was impossible, Hades simply smirked and told him about both the Ultimate World of Magic and the Great Tree Arc. The information left Azuma dumbfounded. So when Hades offered him the chance to learn the Great Tree Arc, he accepted without hesitation.

Azuma knew the risks that came with the Great Tree Arc, but he was willing to put up with those risks so he could reach the Ultimate World of Magic so that humanity would no longer disrespect nature ever again.


	6. Rustyrose

Rustyrose

Ever since he was young, Rustyrose had always had the mind of a great artist, he simply just hadn't had the necessary skill to become one. He had taken multiple art classes with the intent of learning how to create drawings and paintings with great detail. In fact, he was full to bursting with many ideas about what to put down on paper, such as magnificent beasts and breathtaking structures.

One problem he had was that he completely lacked the patience necessary to create such fine works of art. When he wanted to draw something, he wanted it to be drawn now. Another problem was that his hand got too shaky when he put something down on paper to draw. As a result, his pictures came out exactly the opposite of how he wanted them to look, crude and ugly.

His fellow students and even some teachers ostracized him for not being able to create even a remotely good drawing. Even after getting several sketchbooks and practicing for hours on end, he was still unable to make even one coherent drawing. It was frustrating to him that he had all these great images in his head but was unable to get them down on paper.

As an alternative, Rustyrose took up other arts, such as pottery, but he ended up the same way in all of them. Utter failure. He was even being called a "hopeless case" by his teachers.

It was when Rustyrose left the town for a while to reflect upon his many failures that he encountered Hades. The man had silently approached him from behind, startling the silver-haired young man.

Hades knew of his plight and claimed to know a way to make him "an artist beyond all others." Rustyrose was skeptical about this of course, and questioned the old man about what he meant. He told the boy about the Lost Magic known as Arc of Embodiment and offered to teach him the magic in return for his eternal loyalty. Needless to say, Rustyrose accepted without hesitation.

Rustyrose had grown into a fine mage during his time as one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory. Using the Arc of Embodiment in tandem with his great artistic imagination to conjure powerful beasts and objects to take down his opponents. He would only be able to realize his full potential when he reached the Ultimate World of Magic. Then, he would truly be an artist beyond all others.

**And we are finally done! I managed to complete this last chapter only near the ending of Spring Break, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**


End file.
